


Artistic Intuition

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryoma wasn't an artist, but Angie could be pretty persuasive.





	Artistic Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma is good also,,,, I luv angie,,, so together?? Good!

"Kind of surprised you asked me to do this kind of thing." Ryoma said, looking at the array of art supplies spread out on the table. 

Angie tilted her head with a giggle, already sitting down. She was perched on top of the table, with an easel beside her, and Ryoma could already see an intricate painting being brought to life. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"I'm not much of an artist, that's all." Not to mention he hardly ever interacts with these people. Ryoma doesn't consider himself anyone's first pick, by his own choice. "Why not ask someone else?"

"Like who?" Angie hummed, closing her eyes. "God says Ryoma should just go with it. It'll make him happy!"

Ryoma sits down on a chair like a normal person, considering her words. She was a sweet girl, really, but he didn't have any interest in art or making friends. Someone like Angie shouldn't be getting along with someone like him, anyways. It'd be rude to just leave, but maybe Ryoma could send somebody else her way. Kirumi looks like she'd be able to do something, or Miu, who's always around somewhere, could probably create something. He sighs.

"Right, Angie-"

"Mm, nope! Angie asked Ryoma specifically, so I want you to stay!" A lithe hand keeps him from standing back up. "It'll be fun and help you!"

Ryoma shakes his head. "Sorry, kid. I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Hey, why does Ryoma do that?"

"What?"

Angie gestures vaguely, and she doesn't look frustrated, just curious. "Say 'kid' like he's some sort of an old man. You're the same age as the rest of us, aren't you?"

"With some people, I question that." He says, because his classmates act like children. Plus, Ryoma does have a few years ahead of them, and all of those things… frankly, they make him feel older than he actually was. Not to mention the obvious thing, that makes him feel so much older, so much more disconnected from his fellow classmates.

With a few more words, Ryoma finds himself still sitting.

Angie had successfully coerced him into staying, but he was mostly just watching her work. Ryoma wasn't lying when he said he wasn't an artist. He didn't really have the energy or the passion for that kind of thing, anything he would make, wouldn't be good. Let alone whatever Angie's standards were. The girl herself was humming cheerfully, though occasionally she would glance over and remind Ryoma that he should be making art. He felt a bit bad, this was obviously her way of bonding, or something like that, but also he didn't feel terrible. Ryoma was forced into this, after all, and he wasn't thrilled about that.

Angie glanced over again, more contemplative. Then she perks up, and with a loud "hang on!" she was off like a bullet. Ryoma waited patiently, hoping it wouldn't be anything too much. With any luck, it would be another person, and he could drift into the background and leave. 

Then something was shoved into his face. "Ryoma should try this!"

It was a block of wood. He grabbed it on instinct when she handed it to him, but Ryoma wasn't sure what to do with it. It was soft to the touch. The wood had an easy give, the dented easily just with his fingernails. Angie looked excited.

Well, he thought, trying not to sigh again, he might as well ask. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Angie pointed to a new set of tools, one she must have just brought with her. "Well," she chirped, "I was wondering why Ryoma wasn't doing anything at all. God said you weren't having much fun, and Angie agrees! Maybe you weren't that into drawing or painting? So!"

Angie claps her hands with a flourish. "I figured that you would like something a little more interesting! Try it!"

Ryoma could put two and two together. Wood carving, huh. It was a completely out there idea, but from Angie, that could be expected. Grimacing, Ryoma spoke. "Like I said before, I'm really not-"

"Not with that attitude." She huffed. Then Angie grinned and slid over a couple more blocks of wood over. "At least try? Please? Pretty please? You'll make God very happy!"

Ryoma didn't care much for her god, but it basically translated that it would make her happy. Well, he didn't want to upset Angie, that was the whole reason he hadn't just walked away. Maybe he should have, but there was no backing out now. That would just be lame. "... alright. You win."

What was he supposed to do with this? Angie's cheer of success sounds nice, though, so Ryoma stopped talking. 

The sound of Angie's paint being opened, soft brush strokes, and soft humming filled the room. Even outside the room, there was only silence. Usually that meant something bad, considering the people that lived here, but Ryoma was content to ignore that. He wasn't really sure where to start, with a block of wood, so he just grabbed one of the pencils lying around. The scratch, scratch of the sound wasn't as annoying as he expected it to be. Eventually, he even had a design going that he liked, though the drawing skills left much to be desired. When was the last time Ryoma did something like this? It's been a while.

Angie looked slightly smug, but he would let her have this. 

His movements with the knife were clunky, awkward, and despite his strength, Ryoma had trouble getting through the wood. It also made a complete mess, he noticed. Woodchips and the smell of dust filtered into the air, even when it was only a small block he was working on. Angie didn't take notice, or she didn't mind. Ryoma continued. It looked, well, it wasn't pretty. He could carve as well as he could draw, which is to say, not at all. Even the sketched idea on the wood looked better than this mess. 

Still, it spent time well, Ryoma supposed. Angie wasn't as chatty when she was concentrated, so it was also a nice break from the constant socialization. No one even waltzed in to bother them, which was a miracle in of itself.

"I'm surprised no one's come in." He comments, pausing to examine his work. "Seems like the perfect opportunity."

Angie laughs, loud and clear, kind of like a church bell. "Oh! Angie locked the doors."

"Ah," He supposed it made sense for her to lock her own- wait. "Hang on a sec. 'Doors.' Multiple?"

"Mhm! I didn't want anyone interrupting, y'know? Plus, Ryoma can be sneaky, so Angie needed to make sure he would stay." She continued, as if there wasn't anything weird about what she was saying.

Ryoma blinked, processing the information. The reason it had been so quiet, was because his classmates were locked in and out. Not by luck, or chance, but by Angie's own smarts and whims. On one hand, someone should probably tell her not to do that. Ryoma didn't really appreciate the thought of being trapped, and he was sure many of their classmates agreed. The only thing was, the building had never been so quiet before, and he wasn't having a bad time, per se. Still…

"Right. Okay." Ryoma sighed, because this was why he called people 'kid.' He was the only functional adult here. Other people might argue Kirumi was also one, but she would do anything if requested. From pranks, chores, even things she didn't enjoy, Kirumi gave in too easily. "Don't do that again, Angie."

Her head tilted, and Ryoma was reminded of a dog. "Hm? Why not? Ryoma was enjoying the quiet, and everyone can be awfully loud. Angie will let them out when she's done."

"Frankly, I don't know how to explain to you that you shouldn't lock up your classmates without consent. It's not cool, kid."

"Angie is pretty sure Miu consented, when I asked."

"That's… probably not what she thought was going to happen." Ryoma rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just let them out, okay? I'm not going to leave."

Angie pouts, but she agrees and steps out of the room. When she comes back, Ryoma can see her lock the door again, but this time it's more reasonable, given the noise level. It seems like everyone had been let out. He almost regrets telling her that, but the two of them return to their previous tasks. At least the room itself is quiet. Even when someone knocks, jiggles the handle, or shouts something at Angie, both people just continue what they're doing. The humming picks up again, just as things settle down. It sounds as though people have given up, though there's still a faint sound of people talking and shouting. Something else must have started happening, to distract them.

Like releasing a bunch of wild animals at one, Ryoma thinks, with a soft huff and a smile. He would place good money on it being Kokichi's fault.

In the end, Ryoma stares at his wooden… shape. It definitely can't be called a figurine, or anything like that, more of a hunk of misshapen wood. Even when he tried using sandpaper, certain edges refused to clean up, remaining rough and clunky. The paint job felt inconsistent and messy. It was about what he expected. Angie's art was breathtaking, as always, the cheerful girl never failing to produce something amazing. Angie isn't looking at her piece anymore, though, she's hovering over Ryoma's shoulder to look at his creation. She's grinning, but that's nothing new. She's probably just pleased that Ryoma actually stuck around. His piece isn't anything to marvel at. 

"Mhm." Angie intones, nodding. "Angie was right."

"What?"

"Ryoma seems a bit happier, and he's an artist now!" She's definitely looking smug now, but it wasn't in an annoying way, she was just pleased with herself.

He blinks, then chuckles. "Wouldn't go that far. This was a nice break, though. Thanks."

"Angie can go that far! I insist on it, actually." She practically purrs, gesturing dramatically to the statue. "Look! It's good, it's art, it's Ryoma!" 

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not me." It was almost an insult, actually, with how messy it was.

Angie rolls her eyes, before patting Ryoma on the head. "Maybe you should attend on of Angie's sermons next? It would do you good! I think you'd enjoy it."

Ryoma politely declined the offer, before he grabbed his chunk of wood and left. He immediately went to his room, something he needed after spending all that time with people. Ryoma liked Angie well enough, despite her quirks, but that was the limit for his socialness today. Ryoma looked down at the figure again, with a look on his face.

He was almost tempted to throw it out, but something made him place the poorly carved cat on his dresser.


End file.
